Stranger Than Me
by A.M.C. Theaters
Summary: Opposites attract, right? When Hatter meets a girl in a new world that is just like him to a frustrating level, will they be able to both find their way home? Fun, confusing, silly, and cute! Read to find out! HatterXAlice,HatterXOC,AliceXOC
1. Underland

_Author's note: Hey, this is my first Alice In Wonderland story. I know that is said a lot, trust me I've read hundreds of fanfics on here. But it's true, but I'm defiantly not new to writing books or fanfics. This isn't perfect, and I don't plan for it to be. But just please give it a chance. _

_Also, I do not own Alice In Wonderland. At all!_

Stranger Than Me

1 Underland

It had been several months after Alice left Underland. Everyone missed her and yet the world was blooming under the White Queen. The flowers bloomed, the sky lost every sight of grey clouds, and the curious creatures all returned. Yet everyone missed her.

She was the Alice, after all. She has saved them all.

Tarrant Hightopp missed Alice the most. He had grown a great friendship with her while she was here last. Now that she was gone, and he knew not if she was to return, he did not know what to think.

"What more to do…?" He asked himself as he looked around his hat-making room.

The room itself could not be seen under the mountains of hats and fabrics all of brilliant blues. He had spent most of his free time making hats of blue to match Alice's golden hair. He missed her and his stomach tickled when he missed her more than he should.

He glared down at his newest creation, decided he hated it, and threw it across the room in frustration. He calmed himself before he started to lose it. Checking his pocket watch, he grabbed his hat and stepped out of his house while placing it atop his head.

Tumbling through the Tulgey Wood, he thought about if Alice would ever return. She did, after all, miss him too didn't she? But what if she forgot?

No, no she would never forget!

_She did last time. She forgot everything. She thought this was all just a dream, including you. _

Hatter shook his head and continued on his trek. He then thought he heard a soft sound, as if there was someone in the woods with him. He looked around and when he faced the left he was lucky to have ducked under the object that was flying right at him.

"Thackery!" He called but when he looked he saw the rabbit and he ran after him to play in his game. He chased him through the shadows and climbed over rocks and tree roots.

He squinted to see where his crazed rabbit friend was heading. Up ahead he saw a wall with several trees and vines curling all around it, devouring it. The March Hare stopped his race when he landed at the highest peak of the wall that was visible. As Hatter caught up he realized that it wasn't The March Hare. It was a black rabbit that he had never seen before.

The rabbit met his eyes and waited for him to catch up. He tried asking the rabbit why it threw something at him but before he could it jumped into the air, straight up. A large area where he jumped began to morph and looked as if someone was disturbing a painting. Then as soon as he was there, the rabbit disappeared.

Tarrant was very confused and he climbed up the fallen rocks and low branches until he was sitting where the rabbit sat.

"Now where'd he go?" He asked himself aloud. He looked up but just saw the tree leaves making a canopy above him. He also saw a dark blob hiding inside it, thinking this was the black fur rabbit he stood to reach into the tree. "Got you!"

Just as he pressed his hands into the black blob he discovered it wasn't the rabbit. But he started to fly and as he shouted and flung his arms in the air to stead himself he understood that he was not on the ground.

He felt as if he was falling…falling up?

_AU: I know it is short. That is because I want it to be short…like skits. I know it blazed through many things in one but I promise the whole story isn't like this. Please review if you are even remotely curious._


	2. Topland

_Thanks for the reviews guys. I'll post again today and maybe tomorrow. Once again I know it is short but it's because they are skits. _

_I do not own Alice In Wonderland_

2 Topland

Hatter felt as if he was falling…falling up?

He looked around himself and found that he was indeed falling up, as if he were flying.

"Well this is very odd! I've fall down and I've fallen across but never have I fallen up!" He thought for a moment before adding, "Except up stairs of course!"

He gaze upwards, holding firmly onto his hat, and found that he could not see the end of the tunnel. He grabbed a book from one of the shelves that seemed to be attached to the wall of the tunnel. He opened it up but found the words unreadable for they were written as if they were reflected in a mirror.

"And I thought Alice was odd! I shall never think her talk of her world nonsense after this!" He remembered Alice as a child and her telling him of how she had fallen down a rabbit hole after chasing after McTwisp. Yet he distinctly recalls her saying that she fell down, not up. How silly then! Perhaps he was falling-or floating- to her world.

Then he could visit her and see these gardens without speaking flowers and animals who cannot talk! Then Alice can have tea with him for hours on end and speak of riddles and colors and the oddness of what they found odd!

"Will this tunnel never end!" He called out and was shocked when it echoed.

Then he felt solidity under his feet and saw that he was standing on the ground. The tunnel ended. Yet he was going up, how confusing! Looking around himself he found that he was in a room covered by mirrors. There were three mirrors of different shapes and he walked along the room to gaze at his reflection.

One had shown him as he always was. He gazed at himself and wondered what was so very interesting about this room of three mirrors. The next mirror had himself in it yet it was him facing away from himself, so he was able to see his back. He turned around and saw that there was no other mirror behind him to allow this so he looked ahead again.

"Strange..." He muttered to himself. Hatter was normally immune to the weirdness of the world for his world was very different and confusing around every corner.

But the last mirror in the room was a reflection of himself, just as he was, yet upside down. Now he knew that this wasn't the norm and he hoped that he was not the norm in Alice's world either.

"I wonder if I..." He leaned in and pointed a stained finger into the glass. It rippled and distorted like water. Tarrant found this amusing and so he stuck his hand inside and then followed with his entire body.

The world around him held a stunning resemblance to Crims. Yet the flowers did not speak, nor showed their faces at all.

Walking along the path he stared up at the flowers with no voices or faces. As he stepped over a large boulder he heard a voice call out in pain. Hatter spun around but found no one.

"Will you get off?" He looked down and hopped off the rock to face it. He saw a neatly carved face in the rock and it was giving him an agitated glare. "How rude you are!"

"Oh! I beg your pardon!" He said in a wavering voice. The rock ignored him and he reluctantly continued on his way. The rocks and flowers faded and turned into twisted trees, much like the Tulgey Woods, but their branches were full of life.

The forest around him seemed to imitate that of the Tulgey Woods which had been his home since childhood. The brightly colored leaves and the way that the sunlight caused the air itself to glow showed that it wasn't his home. It was stunning, he had to admit, and the golden light reminded him of Alice's golden hair.

This place wasn't Underland, and most certainly wasn't what Alice had spoken to him about. It was too much like Underland, yet too different to _be_ Underland. So...where exactly was he?

_What do you think?_

_I know it's different and odd, but please bear with me. _

_Please Review or.._

_weiveR esaelP_


	3. Room With No Walls?

_Thanks for the reviews guys, love ya! Well here is where we meet Retta! You excited!_

_I do not own Alice In Wonderland_

3 Room With No Walls?

Hatter paused in his walk when he heard a sweet, female voice. "Your bafflement tells me you are not from here."

What he found confused him to no end. A cat, a big cat. With light grey fur and strips of the lightest pink. Its wide smile mirrored that of Chessur's and the eyes he was used to seeing in brilliant, eerie blue were now a bright, electric pink.

"Chessur?" He asked and leaned in to look at the cat.

"What is your name?"

"Tarrant. You are certainly not Chessur, yet you appear just like him!" The cat evaporated when Hatter moved too close for her comfort and appeared farther off and to the left. "Have you seen a black rabbit?"

"No, and he did not go that way." Hatter tilted his head in confusion as the cat pointed down the trail.

"Which way did he go then?"

"Not that way." The cat repeated and Hatter groaned in agitation. He was not fond of the actual Cheshire Cat so this opposite one was no help at all for his nerves.

"If not that way then which way? You cannot tell me where not to go without adding where to go first!"

The cat floated off purring softly as it did. "Come along. I'll take you to the Café but that's the end of it." Hatter grumbled several Outlandish curses as he followed the cat as it floated down the trail. But when the cat led him to a clearing in which a perfectly perfect wind-mill home stood. Apart from the house was a small room made completely of glass. The doorway was without a door but the black curling gate was in an arch.

"Go on." The cat pressed him and he looked back at her as she disappeared. He shook his head and walked right into the room. A strong, yet sweet, smell invaded his nose and he saw a table that vividly reminded him of Thackery's common tea parties.

Hatter saw on the left, sitting somewhere near the middle of the long tables, was a rabbit with perfectly combed fur and a suit that seemed perfectly fitted as he sipped from a small cup. Turning to the right he saw a small creature holding a piece of wood that seemed carved into a curve. But before he could see the last guest at the head of the table, the small creature—a mouse—flung the piece of wood at him.

He ducked skillfully but just as he stood tall once again he felt a splitting pain in the back of his head. He blurted out in Outlandish and heard the high-pitched giggling of the mouse.

"Nally! That was quite rude!" He heard a woman scold the animal. When he finished caressing his wounded head he opened his eyes to see the host. She saw him at the same moment he saw her and he held out a gasp of surprise.

The girl was frozen for a moment but before he realized it she was stepping over the table towards him. When she hopped off the last table and stood before him she leaned in closely to him, staring at him as he stared back at her.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"No, the question is who are you?" She countered and he leaned away from her. He was feeling awfully uncomfortable with her staring at him.

"My name is Tarrant Hightopp." He answered but added, "But friends call me Hatter."

"Call me Retta." She said distractedly. "Why is it you look like me?" She asked him and he was lost for a moment before he understood that she was quite right.

The girl before him had the same electric orange hair that he did. Yet it was long and smooth as it hung from her shoulders. Her skin was white as chalk just the same shade as his, pink lining the details of her face. Her pink lips were pursed in thought. She wore many fabrics of blue and purple and patterns that did not quite fit her dress and yet seemed to fit on her so easily. Atop her head was a miniature copy of his hat, to the last exact detail, tilted on her head with a tag that read "5/3".

The only obvious difference besides the gender and dress; was her eyes. They were so blue he was willing to bargain half his hats that they glowed in the dark. Yet the outer ring was tinged with violet and her eye-shadow was of the lightest green and thrilling blue to match her eyes.

She looked mad enough to put him to shame!

_Well, what do you think of Retta? Any confusions, just send me a message of review and ask away! Please Review!_


	4. Coffee and Confusion

_One thing about this chapter and the rest of the story, if there is a number at the end of a sentence, it's more fully explained at the end of the chapter in the Foot Notes. _

_Thank you guys for the reviews! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!_

4 Coffee and Confusion

"We shall discuss it over coffee!" She changed the subject and her mood morphed with it as she took his arm and dragged him around the seats. He nearly sat at the head of the table—which was normally his favorite spot—but she shooed him away and sat there herself.

"Coffee?" He asked and she picked up a sort of tea pot and poured out a dark, black liquid that seemed to be the source of the strong smell.

"How do you like it? Cream? Sugar? Caramel? Sugar?" He stared at her as she when on and on in a faster tone of random objects on the table that he supposed could be put in the drink.

"Retta! Calm yourself!" The rabbit snapped at her. She stopped and looked down, a light pink flooding her cheeks. "Forgive her she has a problem with sugar and coffee." The girl turned to Hatter and flashed a toothy grin and he saw her eyes change to a brighter blue.

"You know me. This here is Seteba Hare.(1) Over there, the kangaroo mouse is Nally. Forgive him for the boomerang, he is quite improper."(2) She giggled after she spoke and handed him a cup full of the mystery drink.

It was no longer black but a pale brown. He took the cup and lifted it to his lips. It was not the tea he was accustomed to but it was quite good.

"So what brings you to this wonderful party of ours?" She asked him blinking her eyes at him in curiosity.

"I followed a black rabbit and fell up at a hole to get here." As he spoke he pointed up to emphasize his point while placing the cup on the table. She tilted her head and he feared her hat would fall off her brightly colored head.

"You mean down." She corrected him and copied him by pointing up.

"No, up." He repeated and then looked to the floor. "That's down."

"Not at all, that is up and that is down."(3) She swept her arm to the ground then to the sky.

He gave up the argument and thought over what she had said and what he had seen. He slowly began to understand exactly what was going on and he felt the need to express it.

"I get it!"

"Get what?"

"I understand what is going on here." He beamed and she stared at him blankly.

"Here where?"

He decided to ignore her question for it would end up in the similar way that the 'Up, Down' incident did a moment ago. "You see, I'm from a world much like this! But everything is backwards here. Flowers talk in my home, rocks talk here."

She seemed confused but after listening intently she grew in curiosity. "You come from London?"

London? Hatter thought to himself. He had heard Alice mention it before, as a place from her world. This couldn't be her world, could it?

"No, I'm from Underland."

"Underland? This is Topland."

"Ettra, eha eansma hatha eha sia romfa a ifferentda orldwa. Eha oesn'tda nderstandua ostma foa hatwa ouya aysa."(4) The Seteba Hare explained to her and she understood his language easily, unlike the Hatter.

"Oh! Well then, how am I confusing?" She asked Tarrant, who didn't know how to explain it to her.

"Up, down." He pointed in both directions. "Yes, and no." He nodded then shook his head.

"I am not a child, no need to treat me as such!" She snapped at him. Her eyes flashed nearly a pink color for an instant before her mood switched again. Her eyes returned to blue. "But I see now, we speak in mirrors to you."

"Yes…I mean, no." He smiled and she beamed at his accomplishment. "But not all of your words are confusing. Why is that?"

"You are quite wrong. We only do this for answers to questions, emotions, directions, and weather. The rest of our speech is very much the opposite of what we say any other time."

"This is very confusing."

_Short, I know. _

_Foot Notes!_

_(1): The Seteba Hare is the opposite of the March Hare. He is calm, neat, and collected. The opposite of March is September. __**Se**__p__**te**__m__**be**__r shortened is Setebe…or Seteba. Thus creating th Seteba Hare._

_(2): Nally the Kangaroo Mouse is the opposite of Mallymkun the Dormouse. Mally is the calm, most sane attendant of the Tea Parties…other than Alice. Nally is crazy (like the March Hare) and is Australian. For, I wanted it to be as random as the March Hare being Scottish. _

_(3): The "Up, Down" fight… Well the sky is down, the ground is up, at least in Topland. So even though to the Hatter he fell up a hole…in Topland he still fell down. :D_

_(4): Setaba has a habit of speaking in Pig Latin, most of Topland does. If you don't understand Pig Latin, like my boyfriend, then here is what he said. "Retta, he means that he is from a different world. He doesn't understand most of what you say."_

_Also, you can easily see that Retta is like Hatter. His exact copy, but what isn't the same is completely opposite. You shall see later, what I mean. But her temper changes just as swiftly as his does, as does her eyes. And she is just as mad as him._


	5. Ecilan

_First of all, thank you SO MUCH for reviews! I need them to full my laziness to actually write! _

_I'm working on a couple of drawings of Retta, and I might put them up if they get any good. Just and fyi I guess. _

_I don't own Alice In Wonderland._

_Read and Review_

5 Ecilan.

"This is very confusing." Hatter confessed but the girl didn't comment. Instead she took out a pocket watch from her black waist coat and popped it open to look at the time.

"Goodness, he is far too late!"

"You have the time?" He asked her softly, knowing that Time was not very fond of him at all.(1) She shook her head no and he felt himself brighten, finally beginning to understand.

"Ecilan, a missing guest to the party, is not here. He is always here." She hurriedly explained while she put her watch away. "If you say your home is mirror to mine, then that is why I am like you?"

"I believe so…I have a tea party often with my friends the March Hare and the dormouse named Mally. Yet you have coffee parties with a Seteba Hare and kangaroo mouse named Nally!"

"Does this mean you have an Ecilan?" She asked, shifting to place her legs on the chair and lean on her arms across the table at him.

"Ecilan?"

"He is from a different world.

"Like Alice!" Tarrant claimed and she gave him a very bewildered look. She shook her head, her orange locks flying out about her. "Alice came from a different world, but she comes and goes often."

"Yes, Ecilan stays here. He came here from somewhere else and never left. He stays with me and my family." Then her eyebrows knitted together and she looked around to see through the glass walls in search of Ecilan. "But he isn't here." Her pout told him that she was truly hoping for Ecilan to be here.

"What is so special about today?" H asked and she blinked up at him.

"It's my birthday today. Sebeta even spent a good portion of his morning baking me a cake!" Though he did sympathize with her, he figured that since he celebrates un-birthdays, then she celebrates birthdays.

"I am sure he is on his way." Tarrant told her and she gave him a hopeful smile. "And he must have gotten many wondrous gifts for you!"

"She wants more than gifts from him." He heard a purring voice and the girl who looked so much like him went rigid. She glared at the cat and wacked an arm towards the smile to make it disappear.

"Frumious, buddersum, blattle, slithy feline!"(2) The girl ranted at the cat and the cat reappeared on the other end of the table.

"Speaking the truth is no sin, Retta." Hatter returned his gaze to Retta whose eyes he saw were once again turning pink. Yet as they did so they grew darker until it was a passionate red. "But about your Ecilan."

"Hez nut myne."(3) She growled and the cat continued without bothering to acknowledge her.

"He was supposed to meet with the Black King and was late. The Black Knight cannot find him." At the Pink Cats words the girl's eyes changed back to bright blue in almost the blink of an eye. Her expression calmed and grew worried.

"He is missing?" The cat did nothing but nod as it sipped from its own cup. Retta stood in a flash and slammed her hands on the table. She was about to walk away when the Cat spoke up again.

"If you are going to the Black King you might as well take him with you." She turned; her hair resembled orange whips, and looked at where the Cat pointed with her spoon. The Hatter himself was very concerned at this point. "I do believe he is searching for the Black Rabbit."

"Actually I would like to be home, I am terribly past late for tea." Tarrant confessed.

"I'll take you to the Black King; he'll know what to do." She said and walked off. He looked around the table a moment before she returned to the glass room and grabbed him by the arm to lead him away. "Fairfarren!"(4)

He walked beside her and she released her hold on him. He watched her as they walked and he stopped when she glanced at him too.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"Nothing." He stated but looked down before speaking again. "I am not accustomed to someone who looks so much like I."

"Haven't you family that look alike to you?" He looked away and didn't answer for a long moment. She slowed her pace and faced him. "We shall not speak more of it if you do not wish. We can speak instead of sugar, treats, sweets, sugar, games and riddles."

"Riddles?" He looked up and she nodded. Her eyes were a darker blue, and he gave her a very small smile.

"Do you not like riddles?"

"I love…Hate riddles." She smiled and it seemed involuntary.

"What is hard to get but makes much sense. When we don't get it we just say nonsense."(5) He pondered on it for a while before she smiled widely, showing all her teeth, before turning and skipping away. He watched her with his own smile for a while before she turned back.

"Are you coming Hatter?"

He rushed up to walk with her and they spent the rest of the walk speaking of nothing but riddles back and forth to each other.

Hatter was not sure if he could find his way home, or if this mad girl could help him with that. But he did know that she was just as good at riddles as he was…maybe even better. But he would never tell her that.

_So….Footnotes?_

_(1): Though I know everyone on Fanfiction should know, others from the other website this is on might not know…Hatter was singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat" and the Red Queen accused him of 'killing the Time'. Time is referred to as a person, and he grew angry with Hatter for the attempted murder. Therefore he stopped Time at tea time for the Hatter, hence why he is always having a tea party. _

_(2): "Frumious, buddersum, blattle, slithy feline!" is my attempt at Outlandish. Frumious translates to 'dirty and smelly' or 'fuming and furious'. Buddersum is simply bothersome. Blattle translates to 'bluffing, tattle-tale'. Slithy means slimy. So her words all mean this…_

"_Dirty, smelly, fuming, furious, bothersome, bluffing, tattle-tale, slimy feline!"_

_(3): Retta also has the whole "Scottish brogue" that the Hatter has. _

_(4): Fairfarren just means farewell. This exists in both Underland and Topland._

_(5): This is a riddle that I myself came up with during math class. Therefore, I own it. But the answer to "What's hard to get but makes much sense and when we don't get it we just say nonsense?" is simply…A riddle. _

_review!_


	6. The Black King

_Hey everyone! Sorry I've been major busy with plans for my Halloween party and shiz. So sorry! But I have a lovely new chapter for you all!_

_I don't own Alice In Wonderland…please review!_

6 The Black King

"An echo?" He guessed and her entire appearance deflated. He could have sworn her colors faded as well.

"You got it."

Tarrant smiled in pride and decided to change the topic away from riddles. "So, who is this Black King?"

"He is the smartest, most wonderful king Topland has ever had! Everything was wonderful under the Black King…until his brother decided to go crazy!"

"His brother?" She bounced around in circles a few steps ahead of him. "Who is his brother?"

"The Blue King, he is the tyrannical younger brother to the Black King. He took over Topland by force a few years ago. But no one sides with him."

"He sounds like the Bluddy Behg Hid." Tarrant grumbled and Retta snapped her head up at him.

"Who?"

"The Red Queen. She is our version of the Blue King." Retta nodded but Hatter saw that this was all a lot for her to take in and comprehend. But Hatter couldn't think of that at the moment, all he was focusing on was his hatred of the Red Queen. A hatred that hasn't faded no matter how long it has been since the White Queen has ruled over Underland.

"Hatter, is something wrong?" Retta turned to him and grew worried when his eyes turned gold. "Hatter?" When he didn't respond she placed worrisome hands on the sides of his face. "Hatter!"

He blinked and shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Liar." He held his breath after she spoke. No one had said that before to him. After his usual fits of madness, he would always try to convince the audience that he was perfectly fine. Most would believe him, or ignore it, or not even speak of it. Except Alice…she calmed him and made him happy again. She made his madness melt for a moment.

But this wasn't Alice. This wasn't even a friend. This was a strange girl from a world not his, nor Alice's.

"To the Black King then, eh?" He stepped around her and continued their trip. She stayed behind a while to watch him before catching up.

"No, to the King." Hatter nodded but then was about to question her, realizing she had truly said 'yes'. "We are already here." She explained and when they exited the forest he saw a large, elegant castle to rival the White Queen's.

Nearly half an hour later, after long conversations with soldiers and friends of the Court, Hatter and Retta were led to the Black King. Hatter had to admit, he was exhausted. It had been a rather frustrating day with an added hike to the list.

"Retta! I was wondering when I would receive a new suit from my best seamstress!" The Black King said, a dashing young man with black hair and clothes to match the darkest sky. He stepped down from his throne and down the steps to wrap his arms around Retta.

"Anarim it is good to see you." She smiled. "But I am not here to work at my trade. I am here about Ecilan."

The Black King's smile faded some and he stepped back from the girl with orange hair. "Ah, no. Ecilan has remained unfound for the greater part of the day. I do not know where he has gone."

"Pardon me. I am Tarrant Hightopp, hatter to the White Queen of Marmoreal." Hatter gave a little polite bow to the King, who acknowledged him with a nod and smile. "I am from the world apart from here."

"Not Ecilan's world, your majesty." Retta added. "He followed the Black Rabbit here."

"I am from Underland." Hatter finished. The King stepped over to face him. "I wish to return to Underland if there is a way."

The King hummed for a moment as he inspected the Hatter. He slid his eyes over to Retta who seemed more interested in the small bits of dust floating in the light than in the conversation. He chuckled at her before he spoke.

"I see. There is a way to return you to Underland. As there is a great possibility that Ecilan could be there as well."

"What would bring him there?" Retta asked and Hatter couldn't help but wish to know the answer as well.

The King instead asked another question. "What would bring him here?" The Black King put his hands behind his back and turned to Retta. "Tanara, my dear Retta, there is a way to search for your Ecilan and return your new friend home. Yet you would need to help him." The girl nodded to her King. "Yet, I do wish for something in return. You know I would never ask anything of you if it were not in dire need."

"What is it you want, your majesty?"

"My brother has captured my Black Knight. This particular Knight has with him the Oraculum."

Retta held her breath and Hatter stepped up. "The Oraculum? I thought that was only in Underland."

"Yes, we have our own as well. I suppose. It is of the utmost importance that someone—or as I propose, you and your friend—saves my Knight and brings with them the Oraculum." The Black King turned to both of them as he spoke. His tone told them how gravely serious it was that they do this…and succeed.

"Your Majesty," Hatter spoke while Retta looked down. "I'll rescue your Knight and bring you the Oraculum."

"Hatter…" He heard the girl whisper but he ignored it and kept his eyes on the King.

"We have a deal then?" Tarrant hesitated for a moment before he shook the King's hand. "Well then, Retta you will lead him there. Yet I am sure you both need a good rest before you set off. I'll have rooms prepared for you and you can be off in the morning. Does that sound all right?"

"Sounds miserably horrid, Your Majesty." _Sounds perfectly lovely_, Hatter corrected in his head.

With that she turned and walked off to another part of the castle. Hatter followed her before he could get too lost.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked her and she turned to him.

"Why did you agree, Hatter?" He seemed taken aback by her sudden question. "This is not your world, not your war. The King is a cunning fellow, yes, but he would have given you a way home without doing this."

"This is no problem, Retta. I have gotten inside a castle and released prisoners before. This time all we need is one person. That's it."

"You might be some kind of hero in your world, I wouldn't know. But I do not want to go back to the Blue King's castle."

"Why not?" She paused for a moment, her hardened expression melted momentarily.

"I just…don't. The Blue King is an evil wicked man. I…I just don't think you would know how to get in and out of there alright?"

"Well, I have you." Hatter reasoned and she groaned. "Sounds to me as if you have been there, and the King seems to believe that you can help me." She looked down and Hatter stepped forward. He placed his hand on her shoulder ever so lightly. "You want to find Ecilan, yes?" She nodded. "Since I am here, he could quite possibly be in my world. If you help me in and out of the Blue Castle, you could come with me to Underland. We can search for Ecilan together."

"You would do that?" Retta took in a shaky breath and gulped down what seemed to be her tough façade. "You would help me find Ecilan?"

"O'course!" He cried happily and she grinned and he laughed uncontrollably at her expression.

"It's a deal then." They nodded in agreement. They stood there staring at each other for a few moments longer than they thought they were, before they heard a voice out of nowhere.

"You two seem to be getting along quite nicely." Retta turned her head away, frustration showing in her expression. Hatter smiled in bemusement as her eyes turned pink.

"Buddersum cat." Retta snapped cruelly and walked through her.

"Come now, Tanara, you are not still upset that I told a complete stranger of your infatuation?" The cat's wide, teasing smile reminded Tarrant of Chessur teasing him over Alice. Retta blushed and spoke to the cat in that fast toned language that he did not understand. The same language that the Seteba Hare had spoken in.

"Hatter?" He was lost in his thoughts when she brought him out. He blinked and shook his head.

"I'm fine." He squeaked and she didn't seem to notice it. Perhaps, he thought, she was mad as well and she was used to it.

"I have a small home in the gardens of the castle. I asked if you would like to have dinner with me." He thought for a second but she cut him off. "If so, you can dine here in the castle."

"Yes, I'd love…Well then, no I would like to dine with you." She smiled and led him away. He decided to start a conversation as they walked out of the Black castle and into the gardens. Yet he wasn't sure what to speak about. "Why is it you have a home, yet it is apart from the castle?"

"I do not live here often. I'm the seamstress of the Black Court. I only live here during times when I'm practicing my trade here. My true home is in a small town with my family."

"You have a family?"

His heart ached in sorrow and mourning when she shook her head, meaning yes. She had her family, they were alive. Yet his was not. Hatter—he scolded himself—she is a girl you just met, no need to be angry towards her simply because her family wasn't murdered.

She led him to the gardens of the Black Castle. The night was well upon them and the moon shined brightly over the gardens, casting a brilliant shade of white-blue over everything. It was beautiful and Tarrant greatly wished to stay and walk through the gardens to give it a good look. Yet Retta seemed anxious, determined even, to go straight to her home.

What he did see of the gardens was so lovely and drastic that he promised himself to see it tomorrow in the day before they were off to the Blue King's castle. He saw small benches about and tables for picnics and canopies of gorgeous flowers. The gardens themselves seemed to echo of a romantic theme.

"This is it, the Tredsom cottage."

_Um…I just looked through and I didn't find anything to explain. So, yeah! But if anything is confusing or needs explanations, then just ask away!_

_So, please review and keep this story going!_


	7. Tanara Tredsom

_The Halloween Party was a blast from the get-go! Now I'm fully ready to work on this story and school. Plus my boyfriend has my Vlad Tod book which I need if I'm going to write in TAAT. _

_So, here you go! Two reviews AT LEAST gets you a chapter! _

_I don't own Alice in Wonderland_

7 Tanara Tredsom

"It's lovely." He smiled at her and she beamed as she led him down the small path and into the home. The home was warm and cozy. It was colorful and bright with life and happiness. There were pictures all about but he did not pry.

"I will go and begin a meal for us. You can explore all you wish." She seemed nervous for a reason that Tarrant did not understand.

"You said you were a seamstress." She shook her head no, meaning yes. "I would very much like to see your work room, for I am an artist myself you see, and I am quite curious in your work. If that is alright?"

She blushed and seemed very uncomfortable with his request. "Come, it is just this way." Hatter followed her light, bouncing steps down the hall until she stopped outside a certain room. It was locked and she took out a very small but elegant key to open it. She held the door open for him to walk in past her.

"I do not have much work done here; my more detailed work is at my real home." He walked in and passed dresses and suits on mannequins. Some were finished and others were in various forms of completion. "I work better at home so the ones there are more detailed."

"May I?" He pointed to a notebook filled to the brim with papers and colors. She shook her head, which he knew to mean yes.

"I will begin dinner; I'll leave you to it." She left in quite a hurry and Hatter slowly sat down at her desk. He opened the book and flipped the pages to look over all the lovely designs and drawings. There were certain patterns stuck between pages as ideas and slices of lace and ribbon.

He looked up and ran his hands over the silk of a beautiful black and grey dress, which he supposed was for a young woman at court. There were other dresses and suits all of grey and black shades. All were magnificent and wonderfully hand crafted. He was shocked to find such creations coming from the mind behind the long orange hair. Was this what people thought of him? Were they shocked that such creations come from such madness?

"Dinner is ready." He jumped at her light voice and she led him back down the hall. He saw there was a long table full of different sized chairs and it was set up for only two meals. "It's just us so the meal was fast to make. I'm not sure how food is in your world, but I tried my best to make it."

He sat down and smiled at her. "I'm sure it's just fine." She smiled, seemingly thankful that he was being so kind to her, since she was probably nervous of having basically a stranger in her home. She left and returned shortly with two plates and filled his cup with the same drink she had given him when they met.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" She said worriedly when she noticed he did not drink from his cup. "I did not bother to ask if you would rather have another beverage. Coffee is a constant here. I'm not sure if you have had coffee before today."

"It is perfectly fine." He beamed in a hyper tone. He lifted the cup up and took a sip. He smiled with the unfamiliar taste. "Trying new things is always an adventure."

"You are quite incorrect." She agreed and they began to eat.

"So, Retta…" He started and she blinked up at him. He took several bites of his meal and smiled. "Everything is wonderful."

"Thank you." She murmured. "You do not need to call me Retta. It is more of a pet name. My name is Tanara Tredsom."

Tarrant smiled at her and spoke her name. "Tanara." She nodded and continued her meal. The silence dragged on and Hatter felt the urge to bring up some sort of conversation. Yet what was a usual topic in this backwards world? He supposed that since he would be traveling with her that he should get to know her. "Those dresses are very beautiful."

"Thank you." She whispered and Tarrant glanced up to catch a faint blush of modesty on her cheeks. "Some are not finished, and I had not sent them to their proper owners for those that are finished. I also have several orders that I have not even begun yet."

"They were utterly splendid." She had to concentrate to understand his words but her lips meekly lifted. "I'm a hatter; I work for the White Queen."

"I had figured from your name, yet you work for the Queen? Just as I work for the King?" Tarrant nodded.

"Yet Hatter is a pet name, just as you are Retta. My true name is Tarrant."

"Tarrant, I detest it. It suits you very well." Hatter giggled enthusiastically at her language that he was certain he was already used to by now. "What is so funny?"

"I've only been here a few hours and I already understand how you speak!"

"I have to admit I'm still learning your way of speaking. But now that I understand the differences I can understand much better." Hatter nearly had his meal completely finished and he looked at her with a bemused expression.

"I wonder, do you like dancing?" He asked and she seemed taken aback.

"No, I hate it!" She replied with bursting amounts of energy. "Oh, I mean I love it then." They laughed in merriment and continued their opposite answer game far into the night. When both had finished their meals, Retta took the plates away and they continued their fun in the parlor. They used their odd question-answers to get to know one another and the house itself seemed brighter with the lively air they gave off.

Suddenly a knock came at the door. "Oh, I wonder who that is." She cheered as she bounced over to the door. She opened it and was perplexed to find the Black Rabbit. "McTurnin! What are you doing here?" She asked, not in a rude tone, yet in a more curious one.

"His majesty asks if the Otherworld Guest would prefer to stay with you or in the castle. He has requested a rather lovely suite already in waiting if needed." The Black Rabbit explained and Hatter stood from his seat to enter the conversation. The rabbit's eyes fluttered from them both, seemingly staring at their similarities, yet did not speak of it. Nor did the two realize what he was looking at.

"Would you rather stay with the King?" She asked, leaning into the doorframe so as to allow the Hatter and Rabbit to see each other.

"If it is agreeable to the King, and yourself, I would rather stay here with my new found friend." Hatter smiled and Retta burst into laughter that the Rabbit seemed to ignore.

He bowed to them both. "I shall inform the King. Fairfarren."

"Fairfarren, McTurnin!" Retta called after him as he bounced like a black ball down the path. "So, Tarrant, I shall show you to your room."

"Please do, I must confess I have found this day to be tiresome." Retta giggled and danced around him to lead him down the hall and up the stairs.

"I would believe so! Chasing a rabbit, then falling down, then walking through a looking glass, then walking all the way to Café! That would wear me out, but you also walked all the way to the Black Castle with me!"

"Nonsense, I was glad to go!" Her pink lip pouted for a fraction of a second before she translated his words. She smiled and he returned it. His face felt sore from smiling so much in the last hour.

"Here it is, you can use my brother's room. I'll be in the room across the hall, my room." She walked into a room and fixed up some of the mess while also pulling out some blankets. "If you need me for anything, just let me know."

He followed her in and she went to the door. "Tomorrow are we going to the Blue Castle?"

Retta froze but nodded with saying a word. "See you in the evening, then. Good morning, Tarrant."

"Goodnight, Tanara." He replied. "Thank you."

_Other than all the Opposite-talk, everything is pretty self explanatory. But by now I hope you all understand the Opposite language of Topland…if not, just message me or ask in a review._

_Thanks, fairfarren!_


	8. Dreams in the Night

_Wow, I totally got lost in school and other stories. I am so very sorry to anyone who keeps track on this story! I'll try and write more, I promise! _

_I don't own Alice In Wonderland_

8 Dreams in the Night

Retta closed her door and leaned against it. What an odd day she has had, and it was just presently dwelling upon her. She went to her bed and laid there well into the night, considering her new guest.

In the other room, Hatter lie in bed thinking upon his hostess. She held a striking resemblance to him. Yet not even his own family had held such likeliness to himself. For some had his changing eyes, others had his shade of hair, yet none had both.

She had the eyes of a changing sea, and hair of the brightest orange. She loved riddles and dined with a calm rabbit and mad mouse. She ranted on in fits of madness. She loyally served her King and had a passionate hatred for a certain feline. She did wonders with a needle and constantly donned on a hat.

He found that she would be a lovely friend and he hoped to grow a friendship with her. But there was one troubling feature in her.

Her eyes that glowed of the most brilliant blue…reminded him too much of Alice. He could not meet her eyes without imagining Alice laughing with him. Alice exchanging riddles with him. Or Alice smiling and traveling across a world with him.

His heart ached with every blink of Retta's eyes. At times it was too much to bear. But the girl would ask him what was the matter with such concern that Hatter brushed it off until he was reminded yet again. Something in his chest grew tight when remembering the girl who chased the rabbit. His stomach seemed to be filled with bread-butterflies and even the flowers he painted grew brighter. Could she possibly be missing him, as well?

Retta was reaching the same dilemma. Where was Ecilan…was it true that he could be in the Hatter's world? It would make an interesting way of sense. The Hatter did arrive just as Ecilan disappeared.

The King is known for his way of knowing the future, perhaps he wished for Retta to accompany the Hatter in hopes that she would go to Underland with him, where she would find Ecilan.

The Hatter…Tarrant Hightopp, his name was. She wondered how her family would look upon him. For they would need a night of rest on the way to the Blue Castle and her family's small town is right there in the middle. The perfect resting spot for their journey. Yet, with this stranger looking so akin to her, she wondered if he would be accepted.

Except his eyes, no one in her family had eyes of green.

The green reminded her of the gorgeous grass hill that she played on with Ecilan when he was just a little boy. Curious how he aged and she didn't, simply because everyone ages at their own pace in Topland.

But the little blond boy on that hill of green smiled up at her every time she looked at the Hatter. And she missed him all the more. She cared for Ecilan; she had watched him grow and protected him from the Blue King.

But when he grew older she found that she was seeing him in a new light. Perhaps it was as Chessie hinted at. Was she falling for Ecilan…falling down a certain type of rabbit hole that was never too easy to escape from?

In any case, she had to find Ecilan and fast. Hatter had promised to help her with that. How kind he is… To help her on a perilous journey with hardly knowing her in the first place. All because he needed her and saw she was uncomfortable with returning to the Blue Castle on her own.

Retta rolled onto her side and pulled her blanket around herself. She would find Ecilan, and she would do so with such a passionate determination that even the Blue King will have to bow to her in humble respect. Indeed, she would find him, under any means necessary.

Hatter only wished to return home, but he did promise the girl to help her find her friend. He would do so, with the same level of bravery that encouraged him to lead Alice, the White Queen, and the White Army into battle. Hatter tugged his blanket to his shoulders as he turned on his side.

Yes…They would help one another.

_Really short. I just wanted to sum up what was going on. _

_More to come. _


	9. Beginning a Journey

_Another chapter and more after this to repay for me forgetting this story. _

_Still feel bad even if no one reads this. _

_I don't own Alice In Wonderland_

9 Beginning a Journey

Tarrant woke to the brightness of the sun glowing through the pale green curtains. He sat up and smelled the sweet scents of food and drink down stairs. His stomach rumbled and he stood to make his way out of the room.

Not before taking his hat. He stopped short outside the door when he passed a mirror on the wall in the hall. He fixed his coat and straightened his hat to make himself more presentable.

He found his way to the kitchen and saw Retta hovering over a counter full of food. She hummed to herself merrily while stirring a spoon in a pan.

She wore a dress much like the one she wore yesterday. Her skirt went out wide yet did not reach her knees, strips covering her legs. Hatter swallowed uncomfortably at his note of that and looked back up. (1) She wore a brown waist coat rather than a corset and her skirts were of bright yellows, oranges, and blues. A ribbon of black with splashes of color formed a bow at the top of her bosom. Her hat was missing but bows and odd little trinkets pinned her long hair in odd ways atop her head.

The window behind her shined with the light of the morning and her marble skin seemed to resemble that of his White Queen's. She reached a stained-with-color finger into the cup that she was currently stirring and lifted it to her pink lips. She smiled and when her eyes popped open they were of blue.

"Breakfast is almost ready. You slept in a bit, but I let you sleep for you need your rest for our little trip. I spent the morning tending to the garden, but then decided we need a good meal before we set off. Are you hungry?"

She had gone on without bothering to wait for his reply. When she asked him the question it took him a moment to realize that she paused. "Sounds lovely."

She sat him down and placed a breakfast before him, complete with toast. He ate but it wasn't long before she placed something in front of him that nearly sent him into hysterics.

"Tea!" He cheered as he hurriedly picked up the drink. "I thought you didn't have it!"

"While in the garden, I came across McTurnin. I asked him what is common in Underland and he told me tea. Tea does exist here yet it is not commonly drunk, mostly everyone drinks coffee. Only the King has tea, I asked to borrow some to surprise you."

Hatter looked up at her and was so happy to taste the sweetness of tea again that he felt like hugging her. Though he knew that to be immensely improper, it is what he wished for in that moment of utter joy.

She went around the table and sat in her chair, her own cup in her hand. As she took a sip he saw the darker liquid, she was still drinking coffee. That didn't much bother him, he had tea. That was all he cared about at that moment.

"I guess you like the surprise?" She beamed and he nodded enthusiastically.

"It is my favorite tea, too!" He exclaimed and her eyes widened with her lips. She reminded him of Chessur with her wide grin and blue eyes.

"Really? I just took a guess!" He finished off the tea and stared down at the empty cup, oh how he wished to shout that they needed to move down in their seats. But she caught on and left the room only to return with more tea for him. "You know the walk to the Blue Castle is two days long."

"Is it?" Tarrant asked as he devoured his meal. She giggled at his eagerness, apparently she made good food.

"Yes, we would need to stop for a night's rest before we make our arrival there." Hatter looked up at her as he took a sip of his tea. She chewed her lip before she looked up from the table. "My family's home is just in the middle of the Blue and Black Castles. If we leave soon we will make it there by nightfall."

Hatter placed the cup down. "Retta, if you want to stay with your family for a night before we go to the Blue Castle, I'm completely fine with that." She brightened. "I don't see why you simply didn't tell me so."

"I thought you wanted to be home as soon as possible. If we were to not stop and rest we could make it to Azurial by the late morning."

"I do wish to be home, for I am sure my friends and Queen are all wondering where I am. But I would not pressure it, Alice didn't. Or at least she didn't seem to." There was a beat of silence and Retta was about to say something else when a trumpet was sounded. She put down her cup and went to the large window and peered out.

"It's the King." She murmured and stepped out the side door that was in the far corner of the kitchen, which he hadn't noticed. He followed her without delay and stepped out into the beauty of the morning. The sky was a wonderful array of colors and the garden bloomed with wondrous flowers of colors and shades.

He gasped in awe for a moment and when he looked to Retta, to see if she saw the same beauty that he did, but when he did he noticed she was watching him with a knowing smile. Like she was watching for him to do just that.

"Tanara!" The King boomed with a grin.

"How are you this morning your majesty?" Retta curtsied and stepped off the porch and onto the grass where the King along with the black rabbit and a few soldiers were all waiting.

"It is a lovely day to visit the Tredsom garden." Retta smiled and the King waved his arm to the side. "Will you please speak with me a moment, alone?"

"Of course, your majesty." She turned to make sure Tarrant was alright before walking off with the King.

Hatter watched them speak; not knowing what was being spoken about. The birds chirped in the morning sky and Hatter found it odd that the soldiers were all clad in black. Black was normally associated with the Red Queen, as blue is with the White Queen. Yet it is opposite here.

"I'm fine, Anarim. (2) Trust me!" Retta pressed, by her hand gestures Hatter saw she was frustrated. The King was calm and serene, much like the White Queen, as he explained something to her. They seemed to come to a conclusion and the King and Retta made their way back. Retta stepped back onto the porch to stand by Tarrant. She waited calmly until the King left and she entered the house again.

She was mumbling nonsense to herself; mostly Tarrant couldn't hear a word of it. But she marched upstairs and Hatter felt obligated to follow her. He stood outside her doorway as she slammed a small bag onto her bed and stuffed a few objects inside.

"Retta…?" Hatter whispered and she halted all together. She looked at him, and he saw she was high on her nerves. The light pink in her eyes proved that she was slightly flustered. "If this is about you taking me to the Blue King I—"

"Yes, Tarrant." Hatter paused, for he had never handled a woman who was not blood related in such a tempered state. Much less a woman who speaks in mirrors. (3) "Before we leave, which must be very soon, there is one thing I must tell you."

"Go on then." He urged and she sighed. She moved around her bed and stood before him.

"I…" She made several attempts at starting her tale. But finally she continued on. "A few years ago, when the war began, I was happy as the new seamstress to the Black King. We were celebrating a wedding, my brother's in fact. Everyone was there, even the King, but no one had expected the Blue King to arrive."As she spoke Tarrant's eyes darkened instantly to every word that left her lips. It was so eerily similar to his life, his pain. But then it took a sudden change. "No one was killed, thank god. But some were injured. Only one hostage was taken." She spoke the facts in a rush and her long lashes blinked. "Me."

"What?" Hatter breathed, confused for a moment.

"I was kidnapped by the Blue King. Going back there makes me feel…on edge."

"I wouldn't have you take me then—"

"Stop, Tarrant, please." She seemed to be begging him now. "Anarim only wants me to lead you because I know the Castle very well; I am also the leader to the southern half of the rebellion. Not to mention that I'm the only one to get in and out of the Castle alive and unharmed. Anarim was simply worried and tried to talk me out of it. I refused, I made you a promise and I am going to keep it. I will get you home, Hatter."

"You talk much too much." He smiled at her shocked expression. "I understand what you mean. I see that you are worried about going back, but you feel obligated." He took a step forward. "If you would rather me go alone, I will. I do not want you to help me if it causes you any sort of discomfort."

"I'll go." She shook her head no to reinforce her statement. She took her bag and stepped past him, he watched her skip down the hallway. "The faster we get there the faster we leave!"

_Yeah, anyone have any questions? If so, please ask, I really want to know._

_Other than that…Explinations!_

_(1): This probably doesn't need to be explained but I'm putting this for anyone who needs to ask but doesn't want to. In the era Alice In Wonderland takes place women are forbidden to show too much skin. Ankles mostly. (Not to get off topic but it did rather bother me that Alice didn't take that into account when she Futterwackeden at the end of the movie). But in our world woman are not allowed to show their ankles, they must always be covered by a skirt. Though, the rules are different in Underland and Topland; it is still rather…"forward". So Hatter naturally blushed when he noticed she is wearing tights and her skirt is short enough to show her knee and down. _

_(2): Anarim is the Black King's name. Only close friends use this name for him, because it is deeply informal. But Anarim is actually mirrored from Mirana, which you all know is the White Queen's name. _

_(3): Here, I figured that Hatter doesn't have THAT much experience with women. Now before the pervs say something, I mean he hasn't had much experience with angry women. Sure he might have seen his mother or possible sisters angry. And he certainly has seen the Red Queen angry. But Retta is virtually a stranger to him and she is not a close friend or family. Plus, she talks backwards to his language. Thus, I figured he would have been VERY confused and taken aback when Retta got angry. _

_Those were long…whoa._

_Review please _


	10. Meet Me Half Way

_Tehehe I'm excited about this chapter. We meet Retta's family! _

_This was a little challenging because I had to try and describe a family that is obviously related to her but doesn't look terribly like her. But I had fun _

_I don't own Alice In Wonderland_

10 Meet Me Half Way

"So your Alice killed this beasty you mentioned before?" Hatter nodded. "Wow, Anarim will not let me near the Oraculum. I wouldn't know if Ecilan is to slay some monster. But the Blue King has many creatures that he has used to destroy Topland. I'm not sure if he has one that is as horrid as the Jabberwocky."

"I hope not." Hatter walked along side Retta. He was getting tired and the sun was nearly setting over the horizon. "When is it that we will be arriving at your home?"

Retta looked around and seemed to recognize something. "Right about now!" She skipped ahead and he saw the faint glow of colors on her white flesh. It made her look that much more bizarre and he stepped closer to her to look at what she was looking at. What he saw was wonderful.

It was a large clearing with houses and shops all surrounding a large grass area. Crisscrossing between all the buildings where different colored lanterns all glowing bright and casting a multitude of colored lights over the entire scene. The sun was just setting and it gave the sky itself a certain warm glow. People walked around and chatted and danced to festive music.

"This is all your family?" He asked her in shock.

"No…little less than half of it is. The rest is everyone else who lives in this town." The laughter and joy brought him bittersweet memories of the rest of the Hightopp clan. "Do you like it?"

Hatter was speechless, what could he say? It hurt him to remember memories, but the area was so beautiful. There was no one from his family dancing in the crowds. No Hightopps…and he didn't want to upset Retta.

"Tanara!" They both turned towards the voice and Retta was fast to tackle the speaker with a warm embrace. "Finally finishing with the Café, are you?"

"Not quite…I found a new friend." She turned away from the man in search of Hatter. "Tarrant, come meet my brother!" He stepped up to them and saw that the man had dark red hair. As if it were black with tints of reddish orange. He wore oddly placed colors as his sister did and had the same bright blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Keon." He shook Hatter's hand and smiled.

"Tarrant Hightopp." Keon nodded and Retta bounced in her overly hyper manner.

"I'm going to tell Mother that we have a guest!" She was gone before Hatter could even attempt to follow her. Keon let out a booming laugh and patted him on the back.

"It's the caffeine. She drinks so much of it that there is more coffee then blood in her!" Hatter smiled at the young man, he supposed he was her older brother. He led Hatter into the fray of colorful people.

"Why, hello there!" A man's voice announced the man and woman who stood before Keon and Hatter. "My name is Ayden Tredsom and this is my wife, Ariana. Retta is our daughter." Hatter bowed with a nod and shook the older man's hand. "She tells us you are Tarrant."

"You can call me Hatter." He corrected and both of them smiled.

"You must be hungry. Come sit and eat!" Ariana took his arm and sat him down at the tables full of food that were stationed in the farthest area of the courtyard. There were plates of the oddest foods he had ever seen, combined with familiar foods. He took whatever he knew and could stomach and ate.

"Where is Retta?" He looked up and the woman smiled.

"She went inside for a bit. She will be out soon, I suspect." Retta's mother sat next to him and leaned on her hand. She watched the dancers and Hatter took a moment to look at her. She had the same long, smooth hair as Retta but a completely different shade. Her locks were of a dark brown but she did have the same pale color to her skin as her daughter. She had big hazel eyes, but other than that he saw nothing else that related her to her daughter.

Her father on the other hand—who was standing a distance away talking to a friend—looked more like Retta. He had the bright orange hair, much paler than hers. He supposed Retta's hair had that neon-like tint to it, but she did have his blue eyes and thin figure. Her facial structure was also akin to his, as they had the same smile.

"Hatter, are you too tired to dance with me?" He jumped at her sudden voice and stood up with remarkable speed. He faced her and bowed slightly.

"I'm never too tired to dance!" He took her hand and they marched into the mad mess of the dancers. Hatter wasn't familiar with the dance but Retta taught him and he soon caught on. They danced and twirled around among the crowds of young couples and friends dancing. He even went as far as to show her and her friends and family his Futterwacken.

He Futterwackened just as he had the day Alice slayed the Jabberwocky. Retta giggled and laughed at his dance and tried to imitate him, but didn't do so well. This caused Hatter to go into his own hysteric laughter.

They danced a few more times until Hatter retired to his seat. Retta then danced with her brother and several others. Hatter watched her as she laughed and spun around. He was growing tired and knew that he would have to retire soon so he would have energy for the next day. But Retta seemed to be growing more and more energetic as the night went on.

Must be the coffee, he reasoned and chuckled.

Retta collapsed in the seat next to him and giggled as she turned to Hatter. "I absolutely detest dancing!" She cheered and tossed a wide grin at Tarrant and he saw her blue eyes almost glowed with happiness. "Oh, Hatter! I nearly forgot that we are to travel again tomorrow morning! You must be tired!"

"Truly, Retta, do not fret." He tried to refuse but she already held him by his arm and was leading him through the crowds of multicolored people. They ascended the steps to the large colorful house and she opened the door and gave a wide bow to let him in. He giggled at her silly action and stepped inside her home…her real home.

It was much more lively and bright than the cottage in the Black King's garden. There were pictures and paintings covering every corner of the walls and there were many places where one could sit.

The walls, around all the frames, were a faint pink and the curtains were of a deep magenta. Retta smiled up at Hatter and slid her hand in his to lead him up the stair way of her home. He looked from the room to her small hand clasped in his and began to follow her. By now he had become accustomed to her habit of grabbing a hold of his person before she would lead him anywhere.

They reached the top of the stairs and as they past rooms and dim lamps he looked up at the picture frames. On every door that they past he saw a small painting depicting a sitting portrait.

"It's hard to get lost since every room has a painting of who's it belongs to. My room is right…here!" She released his hand and hopped to a door with a pretty picture of a girl splashed with bright colors and hair of the brightest orange. "My mother is a painter, she loves to draw and paint everything she sees."

"They are wondrous, shall I tell her in the morning?" Retta beamed and she led him to the room a few doors down, without a picture.

"Mum said you can rest here tonight." He opened the door and walked in. Retta bobbed back and forth from her heels to her toes, unable to stand still and Hatter saw that she did not know what to do or say.

"Come 'ere." He grinned and let out a burst of laughter at her enthusiasm. They sat on the bed and he laughed at the utter horror on her face when her hat fell to the floor. She hurriedly picked it up and slammed it atop her head before Hatter could blink.

"The pin's come loose." She grumbled to herself. Hatter chuckled and she blinked up at him. She crawled closer over the bed to sit next to him. "Can I see yours?"

"My hat?" He asked and she nodded. He took it off and handed it to her. She inspected it as if she were trying to see every thread in it and Hatter smiled as he plucked her hat off her head. He looked inside of it and it was so rich with detail that he was certain he himself made it. It looked exactly like his hat, to the smallest spec, but it was shrunk.

She then sat up straighter and grinned up at him, showing all her teeth. He smiled back and gently placed her hat atop her long hair. He saw her white face grow pink for an instant but thought of it as simply her never having someone else put her hat on for her.

Retta then lifted his hat and firmly set it on his head, adjusting it just right, the exact way he liked it. They smiled and she then blinked away and stood up.

"I should let you sleep. Tomorrow we arrive at Azurial." She skipped out of the room before he could say another word, but her tone was happier than it was the night before.

"Goodnight!" He called after her.

_I don't have much to explain here…Except that Retta's constant caffeine rushes pretty much gives her superhuman speed! :D What else would happen with THAT much coffee in your system!_

_Also when she says she detests dancing its obviously meaning she adores it. Duh! *rolls eyes* ;)_

_Please Review!_


	11. The Blue Castle of Azurial

_Ever wonder how two crazy people would argue? Here it comes!_

_Hope you all enjoy!_

_Also I figured it would be smart to label every time you readers need to flip words around to make sense. So every time Retta or anyone else speaks "mirrors" you will see a * at the end of the sentence. K?_

_I don't own Alice In Wonderland_

11 The Blue Castle of Azurial

"Yes, yes…Start again!"* Retta exclaimed and Hatter let out an aggravated groan.

"I fell up, that way is up!" He insisted as he held his arm above his head.

"No, I don't get that!* To you that is up but to me that is down! You fell down the rabbit hole! Like your Alice!" They had been discussing about which way they would have to go to return to Underland, or to Alice's world. Thus it began a heated debate over who was right and who was wrong.

"She is not mine!" Hatter snapped his eyes turning a pale baby blue.

"She is?* I had never thought so from the way you speak of her so illy.*" He flung his hands up in frustration, his eyes turning a tinge yellow around the rims.

"No! I mean yes! She is mine then!*" She glared at him and crossed her arms.

"This is as easy for me as it is for you, Hatter."

"Why are we bickering about this? We speak opposite of each other, if we let it lie then it will be fine."

"You started it by deciding that we must speak _your_ way!" She shot back and he growled and fell into his Scottish brogue.

"Welz ye be twitzin' me words sence I getz 'ere."(1) She whipped around to face him, her eyes a bright red.

"Ye be spekin' in twitz sence ye getz 'ere te begun wit!"(2) She lifted herself on her toes to try and match his height, as if the small growth would add to her advantage in the fight. He walked around her, shaking his head and grumbling in Outlandish. "Dunt ye go en spek tat wurdinz 'bout mez!"(3)

"Dem lot thinkz me mad! Wait until dey spot ye!"(4) He shouted and she rushed up to follow along beside him.

Suddenly he stopped and she raced to stand before him. "EH! Me frendz touht dat at first gimps o' ye!"(5)

"Whaz dat?" Hatter gasped, completely ignoring her as he stared at the large castle behind her.

"Whaz wha?" She snapped as she spun around to see the Blue Castle as it loomed over them. Her eyes suddenly turned to a deep burgundy shade as she looked at the blue marble walls. "Aye…We be at Azurial."

Retta and Hatter found a way into the Castle by way of the gardens. They snuck around the bushes and trees as they made their way closer to the building, avoiding every Blue guard in sight.

As they did so Hatter looked upon the endless rows of carrots growing in the gardens. Carrots of all shapes, colors, and sizes. "Why carrots?"

"Why not?" She questioned, her eyes pink and she seemed to be upset still about their fight before. "The King hates 'is carrots.*"

Hatter didn't reply as Retta yanked out a carrot and tossed it, with uncanny skill and precision, to the far side of the garden. Hatter wasn't sure where or how she accomplished this but he heard shattering and the guards in their area, who were then blocking their way inside the Castle, ran off in search of the problem.

"How'd ye-?" She cut him off with a loud 'shush!' before she ran with all her speed into the Blue Castle. She led him down hallways, almost like a maze in their nature, as they hid the entire way from guards. It wasn't long until she had announced that they had only to cross the hall to entire the part of the Castle where they keep their prisoners.

Retta pulled another stunt similar to the carrot-tossing one in the gardens to allow them to slip into the prison chambers unstopped.

There was only one hall, one very long hall which was silent and empty. There were two guards and there was no way for Retta to cause a distraction without the guards seeing them.

"What do you suggest we do?" She asked him and he brightened at an idea.

"How about you and I go up and say we need to bring the prisoner to the King?" Her eyes widened and she shook her head with determination.

"Yes, I'd rather we did that.*" The way her eyebrows kneaded together told him that she truly wished not to.

"Then we could go and chat with them a bit and as one distracts them, the other can take the keys!" He whispered enthusiastically. She sighed but couldn't stop him before he started down the hall. "Come up in a moment, 'right."

"Hatter—no!" But he was already too far and the guards spotted him.

"Who goes there?" One called, a rather tall man with a large belly.

"You aren't supposed to be in here." The other, one who appeared all muscles, countered and Hatter cheerfully greeted them.

"'Ello and good evening! I simply came to check up on everything! Things down here can be pretty lonesome." Hatter then nodded towards Retta to signal her to come up. She shook her head and began looking about her. "How many hours do you usually spend here?"

"Uh…about five or six?" The taller man stated as Retta was grinning at her discovery. She quickly took hold of it and started towards the three men.

"Yes, well my friend and I are here to make sure you all do your job correctly." Hatter was about to add more but Retta had finally reached them. She lifted the large metal object in her hands high above her head and slammed it atop both the guard's heads. They let out cries of pain but fell to the ground. Both out cold.

"That ought to do it." She stated and she began searching the men. From the muscle-man she drew out a ring full of keys. She stood tall and smiled at the metal keys.

"What was that?" Hatter shouted and she shrugged.

"Retta?" They both turned at the sound of a male voice. She saw a black arm waving and raced towards it. She fell to her knees and reached into the cell towards its prisoner. "Retta, what are you doing here?"

Hatter followed to find a tall, handsome man behind the bars. Retta jumbled around to unlock the cell door. Once the Knight was free the two friends embraced each other in a happy reunion. The Knight reached Hatter in height and had high cheek bones covered by white skin to match his King. Yet his hair was a neatly combed brown mess. His eyes met Hatter's and he offered a charming smile.

"You brought a new friend!" The Knight said and Retta bounced to be between them.

"Cyryl this is Tarrant. Tarrant this is Cyryl."(6) Both men shook hands and Hatter offered his gap-toothed grin. "Now we have out get out of here."

"Let's go." Hatter said and they ran down the hall and out of the dungeon. Hatter was amazed at the simplicity of their plan, and how easy this had all been. As Retta led the two men through the halls of deep hues of blue, Hatter began to wonder…how does she know the Castle so well?

He had grown up running along the halls of the White Castle. His clan had visited it on so many occasions that he knew it quite well as a second home. Yet he also had moments of confusions in the maze of white. How does she know her way through the halls of blue?

In a matter of minutes they were running among the rows of carrots. Retta slowed her race when she heard voices…close voices. They were on the other side of the hedge from where the trio was and the mad girl froze. She moved at a sluggish pace to avoid making a single sound that would signal their presence.

They thought they were safe for a fraction of a moment, but then the voices stopped and a navy blue glove stabbed through the leaves. The large hand grasped Retta's arm and pulled so violently that she fell right to the other side of the hedge.

"Tanara, I thought I saw that bright orange blur in the dark." Hatter pounced through the hedge and broke into the clearing. He saw nearly twelve guards including the man holding Retta.

"Hatter, Cyryl! Run!" She shouted as she struggled away from the man. "Go!" Hatter watched as the Black Knight slipped into the dark, looking back hopelessly at the two hat-donned gingers. He knew that the Knight felt horrible, just from that look, but his loyalty to his King interfered with his loyalty to his friend. He escaped…with the Oraculum.

"Hatter!" He shook his head and found the girl valiantly resisting the man's hold. "Hurry and get away!"

"Nay." He stated bluntly and stood his ground. He widened his stance as the guards closed a circle around them. The tall man wrapped his arm around Retta's waist and pulled her close against him. She leaned back as far from him as possible.

"His majesty will be as pleased as I am to know of your return." The man hissed in an attempt to be charming which only sent crawling shivers of creepiness down Retta's spine.

"Lit 'er go." Hatter growled, his brogue slipping out. The blue-clad man released her and flung her at Hatter. Hatter caught her and steadied her as the guards opened and closed the circle to let the man out.

"Let's keep his majesty waiting.*" The man said and turned to lead them towards the Blue Castle.

"We are in trouble." Hatter lisped softly as Retta hid behind his shoulder.

_Wow, lots of *'s and (#)'s! This is madness I tell you!_

_;)_

_(1): "Welz ye be twitzin' me words sence I getz 'ere."…means… "Well you've been twisting my words since I got here."_

_(2): "Ye be spekin' in twitz sence ye getz 'ere te begun wit!"…means… "You've been speaking in twists since you got here to begin with!"_

_(3): "Dunt ye go en spek tat wurdinz 'bout mez!"…means… "Don't you go and speak those words about me!" _

_(4): "Dem lot thinkz me mad! Wait until dey spot ye!"…means… "Them lot thought I was mad! Wait until they see you!" By 'them lot' he means most of Underland. _

_(5): "EH! Me frendz touht dat at first gimps o' ye!"…means… "Oh! My friends thought that the first time they saw you!" This is a lie but she is trying to win a fight here! ;)_

_(6): Cyryl is a Greek name. It is pronounced "Sigh- Rye- L" with heavy accent on the Y's as they are pronounced with an I sound. But I like to pronounce it like Cereal. __ yum_


	12. Behind Blue Walls

_Yup, another chapter! And we get to see EXACTLY why Retta doesn't like the Blue King!_

_O.O_

_Look out for the (#) and the *'s!_

_I don't own Alice In Wonderland_

12 Behind Blue Walls

Hatter strode next to Retta, lost in his thoughts, as the soldiers surrounded them and the tall man led them down the blue halls. He kept glancing over at Retta, but she kept her eyes downcast.

Why were they not clad in chains? Why are the guards not poking and stabbing at them? Why is Retta not struggling when it was so easy to rush past the soldiers? Who was the tall man? Why were they not taking us to the prison cells?

Hatter parted his lips to ask one of these questions but Retta quickly shut him up. "Shush." After that she said nothing.

The group stopped before a large door and it opened to let them it. What Hatter saw was akin to the Red Queen's throne room, yet draped in blue. Without all the hearts, as well. Sitting on the throne was a large man, with different shades of blue robes covering him from head to toe.

The tall man went to stand beside the Blue King. Retta and Hatter were told to stand at the foot of the steps that the throne was set on.

"Your majesty, Tanara has returned." The Blue Knave muttered and the King stood to stand level with Retta and Hatter.

"My dear!" The King brushed a plump hand across her face to brush away her long hair. Retta cringed and faked a smile. "I knew you would return to me."

Hatter shook his head back and forth from Retta to the King, and occasionally to the Knave. The Knave's icy eyes held a wide smirk. Retta seemed disgusted, yet wore a face of happiness as she spoke to the King.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I was called away on important family business." Hatter stepped up to the King and girl and interrupted.

"Retta, what is—" She shushed him once again and the King turned to him.

"My love, who is this not?*" The King asked, his beady eyes glaring daggers at Hatter.

"My cousin." She nearly shouted before Hatter had time to say anything. "And he is new to Topland, may I please have a word with him, my lord?"

The King nodded swiftly and Retta pulled Hatter by the arm off to the side of the throne room. The King returned to his throne and was commanding that he be brought more carrots. Then he added that a dinner be prepared for Retta and Hatter.

"What is going on?" Hatter lisped in his confusion. Retta looked down and didn't stop shifting.

"W—When I said I was held here prisoner…I wasn't kept in a cell."

"What do you mean? Why does he call you 'my love' and say that you've come back to him?" Hatter watched the King and Knave as he spoke. The King chewed on a looped carrot and the Knave was smirking at them.

"The King he…I suppose I infatuated him. He took me away from my family and forced me to live here with him." Hatter looked at her then. He saw the utter disgust on her face and the way her colors were dimming.

"Did…Do you work for him?" Hatter mumbled and she nodded her head in protest.

"I was always on the Black King's side. But he seems to think that I love him and we are courting. Though this never happened. I eventually escaped from here and I never wanted to return."

Hatter looked down, he felt overwhelmed by guilt. He had told her that this wouldn't go wrong, why had he been so confident? Yet now she is back in her imprisonment.

"Darling?" Retta turned her head and smiled at the King.

"Coming, my lord!" And she looked back at Hatter. She placed both her hands on his arms, and met his eyes…pleading. "We must get out of here as soon as possible. And when we do we must go right to the Anarim or else he will send guards out for me."

"We'll get out of here together." He lisped, and his oath was true. He felt himself bursting with muchness when she smiled at him, her electric blue eyes growing deeper near the outside. Was this uplifting feeling what Alice felt?

She turned and accompanied the King, Hatter following behind them. She walked with her arm linked with the King's and she looked so small and fragile beside such a large man. Her colors were all bright and happy yet his was entirely of blue.

The King stopped at a room and Retta spoke for him, turning to Hatter. "Your Majesty wishes to allow you to have time to prepare yourself for dinner."

"This is your room." The King stated. He turned and started down the hall again. Retta stayed and gave Hatter a saddened look.

"Dinner is in a few minutes. I'll see you again then." She reluctantly took her steps back to follow the King.

"Tanara, come along." She looked over at the Blue King before she gazed at Hatter as she left him. Hatter watched her leave and felt his stomach sink at the thought of her being in…technically being in torture. He entered his room, surrounded by blue.

The room held the same style quality as the Red Queen's castle. Hatter found a mirror hanging on one wall and stood before it. He smiled his common-mad grin but then let it deflate. He adjusted his hat and straightened his over coat. And mere seconds after that he was interrupted by a servant girl telling him that she is there to lead him to dinner with the King.

When Hatter was seated to a chair at a long, large table he found that he was alone. There was no King, Knave, or Retta. Hatter then took the time to realize that this is the first time—other than sleeping of course—where he was apart from Retta since he met her. It was now night time on his third day in Topland.

The large doors opened and Retta stepped in, accompanied by the Blue Knave. He held an eerie resemblance to Ilosovic Stayne, the Red Queen's Knave. She was wearing a long, beautiful dress of the brightest blue. It held a certain glowing color, to make the fabric match her eyes.

Yet she still wore her colorful gloves over her mercury-stained fingers. Her orange hair hung straight and long down her back and brushed over her shoulder as she sat down.

"Retta, you look…" Hatter thought over his choice of words, trying to find the right one. Retta looked down nervously as Hatter then thought of a perfect word. An M word. "Marvelous."

The pink lining her cheek bones deepened lightly and she smiled widely at him. "Thank you." She lisped softly, only after she translated his words to truly be positive.

The King burst into the room and sat down. "It's so nice to have you back my love!" The Blue King placed his hand over Retta's. "I have missed you so. You always looked so charming in blue."

Hatter and Retta shared glances of awkwardness mixed with disgust. Well…at least for Retta, Hatter on the other hand was listening to what the King had said and was looking at Retta. Not just looking at her…_looking_ at her. The King was right…she did look smashing in that particular color. But the artist in him mentally changed the color of her dress, trying to find one that fit better. For the blue did truly compliment her, he searched for a color that made her look as lovely as blue made Alice look. Her color…so to speak. But Hatter was stumped. He couldn't find the right one.

"Hatter!" He shook his head and blinked at the Blue King and Retta.

"I'm fine." He cleared his throat and Retta's orange brows met in concern as the King scoffed.

"Your cousin seems to have misplaced his senses today, my dear." Retta looked at the King and resisted a glare.

"Family trait." She defended and Hatter gave her a grin which she returned. When the meal came Hatter noted that the meal was surrounded by row upon row of chopped carrots. He watched Retta as she stabbed a carrot with loathing and brought it to her lips, only to eat it with a sickening look. Hatter giggled loudly, confusing everyone in the room, and wondered to himself...How did she ever survive living here when she hates carrots?

_Not much to explain in this one either… _

_Except the color thing. My mom, and a few others, and myself believe in colors. Kinda like auras but different too. We believe there is a certain one color that fits a person. A color that they should wear, a color that expresses themselves but also is true. _

_Like my favorite color is red and black… But my mom says that blue is my color. A bright blue. That and dark purple. And during my childhood my color was deep green, actually the same as my dad's. _

_So that's what Hatter means by her color. Obviously blue is Alice's and green is Ecilan's. We have yet to find Retta's._


End file.
